Campanillas
by MetallicCherry
Summary: El ruido solo estaba en su cabeza, pero no podía evitar oírlo siempre que la veía. Lo cual era cada vez menos a menudo, desgraciadamente. / Drabble, situado después del capítulo 700.


_**Campanillas**_

La mujer tumbada en la hamaca delante de él no llevaba campanillas en el pelo, pero el rubio las oyó de cualquier forma. Como el tintineo de un llamador de ángeles al pasar el viento, el sonido quedó atrapado en su cabeza un instante, desvaneciéndose tan pronto como apareció. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, parecía dormir.

_No debía molestarla. Él mismo debía irse._

Su pelo, rosa pálido como las flores de los cerezos se agitaba ligeramente con la brisa. Naruto aún podía recordar cuando era largo, pero sin duda era hermoso incluso corto. Tan hermoso como ella. Jamás había visto nadie así.

El corazón aún se le agitaba cada vez que la veía, la más perfecta personificación de la primavera. Era constante y aplicada, y aunque a veces era tranquila, también fluía por sus venas la energía pura de las cosas que crecen. Ella se había preocupado, incluso cuando al principio lo único que tenía para él eran las palabras "idiota" o "cabezón" y algún que otro golpe. Porque además era cierto, ahora podía verlo con claridad.

Pero la niña que decía esas cosas se había ido, y había crecido en una joven de fuerte voluntad, que había hecho todo lo posible por salvarle. Ella nunca se lo dijo, pero Naruto sabía que había tenido su propio corazón en la mano, que habría hecho cualquier cosa por mantenerle con vida y darle su sueño. La flor se había abierto al fin, más bella y reluciente que cualquiera de las demás.

_¿Pero cómo iba a poder salvarle de sí mismo? Realmente debía irse._

Ahora tenía delante de él a una mujer hermosa, que parecía haber encontrado su sitio en la vida, y estaba contenta de vivir pausadamente y con tranquilidad.

Por más que la miraba, por más que lo intentaba, no lograba encontrar a aquella joven que amaba. Aquella cuya sangre era fuego y hielo al mismo tiempo, cuya sonrisa podía iluminar la más oscura de las noches. Esa joven se había desvanecido, como si para todos los demás fuese sólo una estrella brillante en el cielo que de pronto dejaba de alumbrar; pero para él fuera como si la propia luna desapareciera.

_¿Quién era él para culparla? Él mismo había cambiado. _

Ya no había risas. Al menos, no sinceras.

La mujer abrió los ojos, mostrando el jade puro que nunca habían dejado de ser, y le miró con una sonrisa tenue. A él le dieron ganas de llorar.

- ¿Vienes a buscar a Sasuke?

_No._

- Sí. Tengo que asignarle otra misión.  
>- Comprendo. Le avisaré cuando le vea.<p>

El ahora hokage se giró con intención de irse, pero fue incapaz de caminar para salir del pequeño jardín de la entrada.

- Sakura-chan…

La de pelo rosa se levantó de la silla.

- Dime.  
>- ¿Si pudieras volver atrás en el tiempo, cambiarías algo?<p>

El rubio no pudo verlo, pero la mujer se abrazó a sí misma, como refugiándose de la brisa, mientras miraba al cielo, y de pronto pareció mucho más sabia. Y mucho menos feliz.

- Muchas cosas, Naruto. A veces aún me pregunto si es demasiado tarde para algunas de ellas.

El hokage se colocó la capa blanca, sin mirarla. Si lo hacía, no sería capaz de salir de allí.

- Yo también, Sakura-chan. Pero solo cambiaría una.

Naruto echó a andar, dejando a la de pelo rosa allí. No vio cómo su mano se estiraba levemente, ni cómo los ojos de jade se llenaban de lágrimas a la vez que los suyos.

El rubio sabía que no dejaría de quererla, por mucho que hubiera cambiado, por mucho que sus vidas hubieran cambiado. Simplemente sabía que era así, pero se conformaría con lo que tenía. Con pensar que al menos uno de los dos era feliz.

Sin embargo no sabía que algo tan simple como aquello había vuelto a encender el fuego en la sangre de Sakura.

Naruto siempre había sido como el sol que se alzaba, el calor que le daba fuerzas para seguir, y aquello había sido cierto hasta en el principio, cuando no le soportaba. Ahora miraba atrás y ni un solo día había pasado en que no hubiera echado de menos ver su sonrisa, y la patética excusa que el otro ahora llevaba en la cara era una simple mueca, muy lejos de lo que había sido. No hacía falta seguir siendo un ninja para verlo, porque ni siquiera era un genjutsu. Era una pantomima destinada a que la gente no se preocupara por él. Exactamente igual que la que ella llevaba pegada al rostro.

Él había sacrificado su felicidad por ella, y ella por él, y Sakura se daba cuenta ahora del error que ambos habían cometido. Sobretodo ella. Las risas que se habían apagado le quemaban en el alma, y los momentos que había perdido le mordían la cordura.

Esa sería la última vez que le viera irse así. La de pelo rosa no se iba a permitir ser infeliz si el rubio también lo era. No sufriría en vano.

Ya no más.

Porque las campanillas también habían sonado en su cabeza.

* * *

><p>Quería tener algo así aquí cuanto antes, porque estoy preparando otro par de fics de este pairing, pero serán largos y seguramente tarde más en acabarlos. Dicho esto, las reviews siempre son bien recibidas. Y me encantaría oír qué tenéis que decir acerca de esto.<p> 


End file.
